The Devil's Angel
by invisiblehappiness
Summary: a missing piece of train's past, the one thing that kept him straight after his parents death, the one person who knew him better than anyone, even himself. vivid memories, good and bad, and a crystal tear drop.
1. Chapter 1

Black cat meets the devils angel- Train's childhood memories

11 years ago, after Train left Karl; he had a surprise encounter he'd never forget.

"Hey kid, get back here!"

"Fat chance suckers!" Train yelled as he was being chase by a group of thugs who he out scammed

As he reached the corner he bumped into a young girl who only seemed 2 years with violet eyes that seemed like they could look right through you. As he helped her up, Train heard the thugs nearing. Before he knew it the little girl grabbed his arm and started leading him to safety.

When she finally stopped Train started asking her questions. "Who are you? Why did you help me?"

"I'll answer your questions but first we need to get you something to eat and new clothes. Follow me."

The mysterious girl took him to stores and bought him an entire wardrobe that Train didn't wish for. As soon as they reached a diner she answered his questions. "my name is Ayu Sanaqechi and what I can't be nice and help someone I don't know out of kindness. And your name is?"

"Train, Train Heartnet."


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY. Ayu is 2 years younger than Train to make things clear.

Chapter 2

"Ayu, are you sure it's ok I stay with you in your hotel room?"

"Sure, I mean your 12 and I'm 10, what could happen?"

"Whatever you say, so when you talk to your parents what are you going to convince them to do again?"

"I'm going to get them to let you live with us, we live in a mansion so there's space for one more child on top of the 3 they have."

"And what do they do again?"

"They own a multi-million company….."

"WTH! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT BEFORE!"

"I did….."

"Oh…"

"So tell me about yourself, Train"

"I'm 12 and when I was small my parents were killed in front of me. Then the man who killed them took me under his wing then he died. After that I was taken in by a man named Karl but I ran away and now I'm here with you." Train told her in a blunt way.

"Um…. I don't know what to say; at least you didn't unconsciously kill your nanny."

"Should I ask?"

"I'll tell you about it one day, when the times right."

"Ok then, good night."

"Good night Train"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That next mourning

"So are you sure it's ok I go live with you and your family?" Train asked as he stepped out the bathroom after taking a shower. As soon as he had a good look of Ayu, in her red frilly sundress with a black bow on the waist, her long black hair tied back with a ribbon, Train's face turned red.

"I knew she was cute but I didn't think it was even possible for her to look any more adorable." He had thought.

"Of course, now stop asking me that. My dad just got my mother to calm down about it so there's no turning back, unless you want to face her horns?" Ayu asked with a twisted smirk

"I rather not."

"Wise choice, and oh your room will be right next to mine so if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." She said with now a wide smile

Train began to feel flustered by that smile

"Are you okay train? Your red, are you ill?" she ask and placed her hand on his forehead to check if he had a fever. Train almost fell when she touched him "I'm fine, I swear." Train said nervously

"Ok, we have our flight in a few hours so start packing; it's going to be a long flight."

"I bet it's not only going to be long but hard to endure too." He muttered

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing."

And before they knew it, it was time to board the plane, good bye the town of Haito and hello to Styver City. As soon as they were on board train fell asleep as they were soaring in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Pat Pat_

"Train wake up!"

"I'm sorry Ayu, are we there yet?"

"No and I got bored, daddy 4 rows ahead of us and I can't enjoy 1st class without my brother."

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Keep me company; your seat is next to mine after all."

"Ugh, fine."

"When we land and get you settled in my father wishes to speak with, I don't know what about though."

"Oh great, I'm doomed."

Ayu giggled "No you're not, my father may be stern but he's sweet like a big teddy bear."

"If you say so, you're the one who knows him. Say is there a shooting range near your place?"

"I'm not quite sure but you can ask daddy or the guards perhaps they know. May I ask why?"

"I have to become stronger than Zaguine." Train said with his emotions running high in his eyes and a dark tone in his voice. Ayu began to worry and tried to think of anything to make him loosen up.

"Oh so that's why you drink milk all the time, milk builds strong bones, I get now." Ayu tried giggling to make him show a smile or a smirk but nothing. It remained that way for the rest of the flight.

When they finally got to Ayu's home, Train's jaw dropped. The mansion had an elegant garden, over 25 rooms, 3 swimming pools, a training room, and many more glorious features.

"This place is like a castle!" Train said as he jumped on his new bed in his new room. It was simple with a full size bed, a medium sized closet, an average size bureau, two night tables, a small balcony, and tan walls.

"I'm glad you like it but it's about time for you to talk to daddy. Follow me and I'll take you to his office."

"Ok." They went through various large hallways and passed many doors until Ayu stopped at two doubles doors and signals him to go in.

"What does he want to talk to me about?" Train wondered

As soon as he entered, he was greeted by a man who looked no older than 30.

"You must be Train, I am Akito Sanqechi. You may call me Akito if you like." The man smiled, his hair was dark brown and so were his eyes.

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Come sit down… tell me has Ayu mentioned anything odd like her past accidents?"

"No sir, all she said was she unconsciously killed her nanny."

"I see well that was one of her accidents, ask her what Lexion is and she'll explain everything you need to know so you can be prepared of what kind of lifestyle you will be surrounded by for now on. That's all I wish to talk about and to meet you of course, I'm sorry to cut this short but I am a busy man, perhaps we get to know each other at a later date?"

"Sure, good bye sir."

As soon as Train found Ayu in the library he sat beside her.

"Ayu, what lexion?"

Ayu face showed nervousness when he said lexion.

"Lexion is…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Lexion is… hmm how should I explain it? Well there are people in this world know as wielders, wielders have multiple special abilities or powers if you will. My family is filled with them; lexion is what the powers are referred to. Some people say it's a gift, for me it's a curse. I black out and do things unaware of what's happening, like when I killed my nanny. Be prepared, you may see my family use their powers a lot."

"How many wielders are there?" train asked intrigued with the subject.

"There so many of us that I don't know how many there are. They are located all over the world and blend in with average people and on top of that some even turn their mates into wielders as well, so no one truly knows how many wielders are in this world."

"That's incredible." Train's eyes were filled with amazement

"There are others with abilities but only with 1 power, they are known as Taoist, the energy that gives them their power is the Tao, which has some kind of connection with lexion in a way. One day you're bound to meet a Taoist, who knows maybe you won't even know what they truly are."

"Wow, it's amazing what's right under peoples noses."

"Oh, by the way, my mother and my sibling will be coming back in 3 days. I can't wait for you to meet my twin brother Ayumu and my younger sister Kayuki!"

"And what are they like?"

"Ayumi's a prankster and Kayuki is sweet and childish."

"I think I might like hanging with your brother then." Train said with a mischievous look on his face.

"Well, I bet your tired so let's head off to bed."

As they reached their bedroom doors, they looked at each other one last time and smiled.

"Sweet dreams train."

"Same goes for you."

And the two went off to bed.

Two gun shots went off, the vision of a pool of blood everywhere.

Train sat up in a cold sweat from the horrific dream of his parents 'death, his heartbeat finally beginning to calm down.

"Train, are you okay? I heard you scream." Ayu said after running from the room next to his, her expression full of worry.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare that's all." Train saying flushed with embarrassment. This also happened when he stay with Karl, the mayor of Rubeck City.

"No you're not; you don't seem the kina guy who would scream out of fear from a nightmare unless there's something wrong. Now tell me what's wrong, what was your dream about?" she asked as she sat at the edge of his bed.

"I told you I'm fine. There's nothing wrong."

"Train doesn't lie to me or I'll read your mind if I have to and I'm not bluffing, telepathy is one of my specialties." She said her voice stern and eyes piercing through him.

"Ok fine, it was about my parents' death. You happy now?" his face now red.

"Ok move over."

"What!"

"You heard me, move over. I'm sleeping with you, but only for tonight."

"Um I don't think you should but ok."

As soon as she was in the bed, she placed his head on her chest and began to sing to him.

"Ayu what are you-"

"Sshhh." Ayu began stroking his hair, her beautiful voice and the manner she was acting made Train feel at peace, as if his mother was the one comforting him. He was fast asleep and tears were rolling down his eyes, not long after Ayu was asleep too with Train on top of her.

This became a month routine for the next year but what goes on you will have to wait to see and find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun was rising and a wonderful day was about to begin, for someone else that is.

"train get up its 6:30 and my family is flying back today, they'll be arriving soon!" Ayu in her white blouse and violet skirt, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Just 5 more minutes" train mumbled in his pillow

"Get up!" Ayu saying as she slapped him upside his head.

"Ow what was that for!" train finally getting up.

"You heard me so stop acting deaf; your clothes for today are in the bathroom. Take a shower and get ready before you come down for breakfast." Ayu said as she slammed the door behind her.

The screeching of tires, a door opening, the sound of hellos.

Mrs. Sanaqechi merely just glanced at Train and headed towards her husband's office.

"I take it she already hates me." Train assumed

"Hi, you must be Train. I'm Ayumu and this is Kayuki." The boy standing in front of him was ayu's twin; hand out wait for train to reach for it. A girl a few years younger standing next to him was hold onto his other sleeve.

"Nice to meet you." Train replied, forcing a smile as he shook the boy's hand.

"Don't worry about our mother, she'll soften up eventually." And the four, both girls silent, boys talking, headed for the living room.

There Train and Ayumu found out they both truly have calculating minds and decided to team up, for now anyway.

_Ring ring_

"Train wake up time for school!" Ayu yelling as always for train to get his lazy ass out of bed.

"Ugh fine just get out please."

"Your uniforms waiting for you hurry up and get ready. School starts at 9:30am. You don't have much time."

"Got it, drill sergeant." Train said as he got hit with a pillow


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my readers, Happi here! This is the first time I shall address to the fans of my fan fic. I would like to thank those of you that have left me hits and visitors. My apologies for the short chapters, this is my first and only story so far, so thank you for reading my work and please continue to. There may be a second part to the devils angel but I will have to see how the success continues because I already have the perfect ending in mind. Ayu please take it away.

Disclaimer: "invisible happiness does not own black cat but does own me and characters mentioned at a later date."

Chapter 7

Four years later

"That's it I can't stand it anymore!" Train yelling as he storms out the auditorium of maylorian academy, high school district.

"Calm down, I know you hate this school but you've lasted four years, four more won't kill you." Ayu told him as she was trying to keep up with his fast pace.

"It just might if I have to see another guy prancing in a leotard." His face turning pale at the thought.

"Oh come on, your over exaggerating. Not all guys wear leotards in this school, besides it's a performing arts school, what do you expect?"

"I expect that I shouldn't even be here in the first place."

"That's a lie, you've learn two instruments and multiple forms of dance in four years."

"I was force to since your parents stuck me in the same school as you and Ayumu to begin with."

"Well you want a roof on your head and people that care about you right? You shouldn't complain, you should consider yourself lucky."

"I never asked for your help, I'm not your charity case so leave me alone!"

Slap!

Ayu hit him across his face. She would only hit him if he went too far and crossed the line. He stood quiet as he always did when she would hit him.

"You should consider yourself blessed Train! You've made tons of friends, kept excellent grades, hell you were elected student council president! You're not my charity case, you're like family to me, you should know that by now!" she ran off crying.

"Damn it! I can't believe I did it again!" train said as he turned the other way.

The two didn't talk to each other the rest of the day.

"Not again, what was it this time train?" Ayumu asked with a worried look on his face.

"about the school that's all."

"I see, you should apoligise. You know, make it up to her."

"sure but how?"

"do something special, show her that you really do care. Buy her chocolates, make her something."

"uhh…"

" I know make her those cookies she loves! After all we've been taking cooking for two years so you should be fine with that right?"

"yeah"

Train spent the rest of that day making Ayu her cookies, he was a mess afterwards and so was the kitchen. Considering the fact he'd only cook when he needed to.

He left the box of cookies on her bed and their conflict was resolved.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Well it looks as though your complaining paid off. From 14 grades it dropped to 12, looks like we got 2 more years now." Ayu telling train as the head to their homeroom

"That's good and all but I still don't get how you got pushed up 2 grades when you were on a dance competition tour for 6 months." Train still baffled at how she managed to keep her grades up.

"Well just be positive about this year, besides winter break starts soon. I just hope that everyone would take a break from playing match maker."

"Same, why can't they see we're just friends?"

"I honestly don't know."

The rest of the two months they had before winter break, Train and Ayu's friends made their desperate attempts to get them together.

Setsuna, Misa, Ayumu, twins Kairi and Kaouri (guys), and the rest of their class were at it again even during the break.

They all planned to go to the winter festival and dress up too, but what would they have up their sleeves this time?

The festival was lit up, booths, stands, fireworks, prizes. Ayu wore a red dress with a white bow and a hair ribbon to match. Train wore a red collared shirt, black dress pants, and black leather shoes.

There was so much commotion that the two got separated from the group, now was that accidental or on purposely caused? As they passed by all the games, Ayu saw a giant panda stuffed animal to die for.

"Ayu, want me to win it?" Train asked as he saw her reaction to the plushy.

"If it's not too much trouble?"

And so he did, it was a shooting game so of course Train won with flying colors.

Afterwards, the two walked to find a spot to watch the fireworks.

Ayu hugged Train once they sat, and said thank you.

"It's no problem really."

"Well even though you don't show it around others, your actually kind and somewhat of a gentleman."

"Well I'm only that way with you."

In the heat of the moment, he slowly reached for her cheek and they kissed, and the fireworks blew, literally. It was a world of bliss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Two years after Ayu and Train's first kiss.

"Hurry up you guys, we're going to be late for our graduation ceremony." Ayu screaming for Train and Ayumu to finish getting ready.

Ayu in a lovely white and purple sundress, now almost 16 years old in just two days. Her black hair seemed to have fallen perfectly in place, her hypnotizing violet eyes that Train could stare at for hours. Those eyes that never judged him, this girl that he had fallen for, the girl who accepts and loves him always was waiting for him.

Ayumu came down in a light blue button down shirt, train in a white one. Both were wearing dark jeans but looked appropriate for the occasion.

Once the ceremony was over, all of the graduates from their class got together to exchange gifts and to sign each other's yearbook. To no surprise train and Ayu were chosen as best and cutest couple in the school. They had been dating for about two years now and even though they argued, it brought them closer.

When it was Ayumu and Trains turn to give out their gifts, they gave Ayu a black thin box. When she had opened it, she saw an elegant gold heart-shaped locket. Engraved on the back it said, _**"To the most amazing, caring, and daring person we know. Love Train and Ayumu."**_

She nearly bursted into tears, she hugged them like there was no tomorrow.

The next day, she placed a picture in her locket; the picture had the 3 of them together. Ayu was in the middle, Train on her left, Ayumu on her right, the both of them kissing her on the cheek.

She barely took it off after that, she thought that everything would be perfect after that. Train had told her that he would begin working for Chronos that day and promised he'd be ok. She thought things would be like this, sadly she wouldn't see what would be awaiting her two weeks after her 18th birthday and neither will you.

Two years later

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?" Train answering his cell phone after just completing a mission.

"Train, its Ayu. I just found Kayuki in that abandon warehouse that used to belong to my father." Her voice sounding shaky.

"Train, she's dead in a pool of blood-"

To be continued.


End file.
